


Minna, Let's Go to New York!

by ShiueFha_chan



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiueFha_chan/pseuds/ShiueFha_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer vacation, Momoko invites Doremi and the others to spend their vacation in New York. There, they meet Mary, Beth, and Sachiko and find the new experiences... StephaMomo & KotaDore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Planning & The Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 1 – The Planning and The Tickets**

In the class 6-1...

Doremi, Momoko, and Hana-chan were talking about the plan for summer vacation. "So, Doremi-chan, where will your family go for this summer vacation?" asked Momoko.

"Huh, I don't know, Momo-chan." sighed Doremi, "I think, my family will stay at home in this summer vacation."

"You, Hana-chan?" Momoko asked to Hana-chan, "Does Majorika invite you to somewhere for this summer vacation?"

"No." Hana-chan shock of her head, "Hana-chan, Majorika and Lala don't have any plan for summer vacation. Maybe Hana-chan will just stay at Maho-dou and eat some pudding."

Suddenly, they heard someone laughed, "What a ridiculous plan for summer vacation, Makihatayama."

A curly blonde haired girl came to them and walked to her seat, in front of Hana-chan's.

"Tamaki..." Doremi growled, "We don't want to hear your opinion."

"I don't care with you. I just want to say... I'll go to Germany for this summer vacation."

"Ahh, I'm bored to hear that." Said Doremi, annoyed.

Momoko smiled, "That's a great plan, but we have a greater plan than you."

"What?" asked Doremi, Hana-chan, and Reika.

"Momo-chan, what do you mean?" Doremi didn't understand, "We have our own plan."

"Yeah, but I have a plan for us."

"It seems interesting!" said Hana-chan, "Hana-chan want to know Momo-chan's plan."

"Okay, here it is." Momoko opened her green backpack and took some envelopes, "This one is for Hana-chan. Doremi-chan, give the other envelopes to Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, and Onpu-chan."

"What is it?" the red haired girl asked while she took four envelopes from Momoko. She saw the envelopes, "You wrote our name on these envelopes. Is it very important?"

Momoko nodded, "We can't go without it."

"Well, go? Where will we go?"

"Is it an amusement park's ticket?" Hana-chan saw her envelope, "Hana-chan want to go there."

"No, Hana-chan. It's better than the amusement park." said Momoko, "We'll go to New York, and stay in my house there for a week."

"What?" Doremi's eyes widened, "You invite us to go to New York?"

"Uh-huh." Momoko nodded.

"But, Momo-chan, how about Maho-dou?" Doremi whispered, "Majorika won't ever let all of us to go."

"Don't worry." answered Momoko, "They will go with us."

"They? You mean, she and Lala will go with us?"

"Yep."

"How can?"

"Calm down. I have a plan for them. You'll see it."

"Okay." sighed Doremi, "But how about Poppu?"

"Her ticket is in your envelope, with yours." said Momoko, "I know, if you go, she must follow you."

"Well, that's right." Doremi stood up and putted her envelope in her red backpack, "I'll go to the class 2 (6-2). It's better if I give the envelopes now."

"Okay, but you must hurry up!" Momoko reminded, "Class will start ten minutes later."

"I know it." Doremi walked out from the class. She met Kotake.

"Aha, Dojimi, where will you go now?"

"It isn't your matter. Let me go!" she continued to walk.

"Okay." he walked into the class, "I just want to remind you that the class will start soon."

' _Does he think that I forget about it?'_ she thought.

In the class 6-2, Doremi gave the envelopes to Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu, and she told them about Momoko's plan.

"So, Momo-chan wanna invite us to go to New York in this summer vacation..." said Aiko.

"Yep. We'll go there." said Doremi, "Onpu-chan, can you follow us there?"

"I must see the ticket to check the date." said the purple haired girl, "Can I opened my envelope?"

"I think, you can, and Momo-chan won't mind if you open it."

"Okay." Onpu opened her envelope.

"So, Onpu-chan, how about the date?" asked Hazuki.

Onpu smiled, "It's the first day from the summer vacation, and I'm free in that day, even until a week after that."

"So?"

"I'll go with you all."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." said Doremi, "Okay, I must go back to my class. I don't want if Seki-sensei was angry with me just because I was late to walk into the class, and then made me stood up at the hallway again. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye! See you later!"


	2. The Planning & The Tickets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 2 – In The Airport**

The ojamajos walked out from the jetplane, to the airport. Yup, they had already arrive in New York.

When they were still in the jetplane, Hazuki was vomiting, so when they walked into the airport, Doremi, as her bestfriend since their childhood, asked about her condition, "Hazuki-chan, are you okay now?"

"Doremi-chan, I'm okay. Now I feel better, and I think, it's because of the fresh air in the airport."

"Uh, well..." said Doremi, "I'm happy to hear that."

Then, she said to Momoko, "By the way, Momo-chan, I can't believe that we arrive here in the morning, but we went from Misora in the evening. I think... we just need less time if we go by the jetplane like that."

"Uh, Doremi-chan... the time in Misora have a big difference with the time here." Momoko explained, "That's why, we arrive in the morning."

"Huh? Oh yeah. I understand."

"So, Momo-chan, Mary, Beth, and Sachiko will come here, to pick up us?" asked Onpu.

"Yes, Onpu-chan. They want to meet you all." said Momoko.

"But... where are they now?" asked Aiko.

"They must be already here now." the straight blonde haired looked around the airport. Then, she saw her American (and a Japanese) friends. She waved her right hand, "Beth, Sachiko, Mary, we are here!" (Author's Note: I write the english speaking with the real words, and I will use (') write mark only for the japanese speaking. Since this chapter, I write that Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Pop, and Hana-chan tried to speak english with Mary, Beth and Sachiko, but they, with Momoko, still use japanese to speak each other)

They came to Momoko and said, "We are so happy to see you again."

"Now, I am not alone. I come here with all of my bestfriends from Misora, Japan."

"Uh, I see." Mary saw Doremi, "So, you are the one who said... bi..."

"Bishoujo." Sachiko reminded.

"Uh, yes, bishoujo. You said it with your friend who have the same hairstyle with me (Reika), right?" asked Mary, "I think, it is so ridiculous... but I..."

"Hey!" Doremi was angry, "You..."

"Ssh, Doremi-chan, calm down." said Momoko, "Mary, why do you..."

"Hey, I do not finish my statement. It is ridiculous, but I like it." Mary corrected, "I think... it is so funny."

In her mind, she thought, _'Or I have already make a fault to said it is "ridiculous"? Sorry, Doremi.'_

"Err, really?" asked Doremi, unsured with what she heard.

Mary nodded, "By the way, your name is Doremi, right? And... you must be have already know about me from Momoko, right?"

"Yes, Mary. Momo-chan... brought your... first letter for her... after she... moved to Misora... to our class a year ago." Doremi explained in english with a bit worried, if she made fault. Then, she asked to Mary, "So, you... have ever watched our... replied video for Beth and Sachiko?"

"Yeah, and I am happy that Momoko have some bestfriends like you all in Japan."

"You know, Beth, Sachiko, Mary, one of them helped me to make some pieces of brownies for you all when we met in the park a year ago." Momoko explained.

"Really? Who?" asked Beth.

"Onpu-chan. Onpu Segawa (Author's Note: I write the family name behind the nickname for the conversation with Beth or Mary. Based from the first episode of Motto Ojamajo Doremi, where Momoko introduced her name as Momoko Asuka in class 5-1, people in America call someone with the full name like that). She helped me to make it in grandma Monroe's shop (Author's Note: in this case, I make an exception about Monroe's)."

"Unintentionally, I met Momo-chan when I worked here in that time." said Onpu, "She said that she would meet you, and she told me about your school's (AN: exception) bazaar three years ago."

"Err, but you worked here as an artist, right? How could you still have time to went there and helped Momoko? And why did not you come to the park and join with us?"

"Beth, I met Momo-chan when I had time to break, and when Momo-chan met you, the break was over."

"Uh, I see." said Beth, "I think, you did not want to meet me because of my..."

"I disagree with racism." Onpu hold Beth's shoulder, "However, we all are humans. I do not care about any differences between us."

"By the way, Momoko, who are they?" asked Mary. She pointed at Pop and Hana-chan, as they didn't appear in the replied video.

"Well, the little one is Pop Harukaze, or Poppu Harukaze. She is Doremi-chan's (AN: exception) young sister." said Momoko, "Then, the another one is my new bestfriend in this year, Hana Makihatayama."

"I see it." said Mary, "Pop have a bit similiarity with Doremi."

"Okay, how if we go home now? To my house?" Momoko suggested, "Moreover, Doremi-chan and the others must put their luggage there, in their own room."

"Own room?" asked Doremi, "Momo-chan, how many the extra rooms do you have in your house here?" (AN: Doremi spoke Japanese to Momoko in this case, and that's why she didn't say it nervously)

"Enough for you all. Don't worry." said Momoko.

Then, they went home to Momoko's house in New York by the airport's bus.


	3. In Momoko's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 3 – In Momoko's House**

"By the way, Momo-chan, where are your okasan and your otosan?" asked Doremi, "They come here with us in the same jetplane, but I don't see them anywhere since we arrived at the airport."

"Mama and papa can't go home with us, because they must meet their old friends." Momoko explained, "So, that's why, they think if it's better if we go home by the airport bus."

"Okasan? Otosan?" asked Mary, "I do not know what you mean, Doremi."

"Okasan is mom, and otosan is dad." said Sachiko.

"Uh, okay. I understand."

When the bus stopped near the liberty statue, the pink haired little girl said to her older sister, "Onee-chan, that's the Liberty statue!" she pointed at it.

"Well, seems good." Doremi yawned, "We'll go there after we put our luggage and take a rest."

As she went from Misora in the evening, now she felt so tired.

"Agree." said Momoko, "I'm so tired too."

"Onee-chan?" asked Beth, "What does it means?"

"It means the older sister." Sachiko explained.

"Uh, I see."

When they arrived, they continued their conversation.

"So, we must call you... what, Sachiko?" asked Hazuki.

"Just call me Sachi-chan." she answered, "It is easier for you all."

"Uh, okay."

"Wow, Momo-chan... this house's bigger than your house in Misora." said Doremi.

"Uh, Doremi-chan..." said Momoko, "It's just a bit bigger."

They sat down on the sofa in the living room, after Doremi-tachi putted their luggage in their room (apparently, some of the guest rooms were under construction, so they didn't get a room for a person). Just two guest rooms from six guest rooms which they could use, so Doremi would sleep with Pop and Hana-chan, and Hazuki would sleep with Aiko and Onpu.

Meanwhile, in Doremi, Pop, and Hana-chan's room, Majorika and Lala went out from Hana-chan's pink backpack.

"Huft, that girls! They put us in that tight backpack!" complained Majorika, "I know they want if we follow them, but I think, not in this way! Huh, they're..."

"I know that you don't like if they put us here, but I think, they don't have another choice. Look around. Now, we aren't in Misora. Even, we aren't in Japan. We're in America, at Momoko's house."

"Huh, okay." sighed Majorika, "Don't let the other people see us."

"That's right." Lala agreed, "They came here by a jetplane, then the airport bus. If they didn't put us here, the other passengers in those vehicle would see us."

Majorika nodded, then she jumped to the window, wanted to go out, but then her face looked alike that she didn't sure with her destination.

Lala flew up to her, "So, Majorika, where will we go now?"

"Actually, Lala, I want to know about the Maho-dou here."

"Really? But we've already know that it was closed since Majomonroe passed away."

"I know, but I want to see the building." said Majorika, "But now... the problem is, I don't know too much about this place, so... I think, it's better if we wait the ojamajos until they quit from their own bustle."

"Yeah, I know that's right." Lala smiled, "It's better than if we flew around without them and then, we didn't know the way to come back here."

Majorika gazed at her, then she sighed, "Huh, okay."

Back to Doremi-tachi, who were still talking with Mary, Beth, and Sachiko. "By the way, Doremi, why did not Pop make the replied video a year ago with you all?" asked Beth.

"That is because... Poppu took the piano practice for her first piano concert about a week later." said the red haired girl, tried to be more confidence to used english, "She could not come to Momo-chan's tanjoubi party."

Doremi forgot to used 'birthday', as she usually called someone's born date as 'tanjoubi'. She awared it when Mary asked, "Tanjoubi?"

"Uh, I mean... birthday." Doremi corrected.

Momoko nodded, "Yup. That's right, Doremi-chan. Tanjoubi is birthday."

"Okay." Said Mary, "So, why did not my 'hair clown' come here with you all?"

"You mean... Reika Tamaki? She have her own plan. She goes to Germany for this summer vacation." said Momoko.

"Huh, I think, I would meet her..." sighed Mary, "But that is okay. I am happy to meet you all, Doremi, Pop, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Hana, and of course... Momoko."

All of them smiled.

Then, they decided to walked around New York. They had already take a rest about an hour.

Before they went, Hana-chan said, "Can Hana-chan bring... uh..."

"Hana-chan, let me ask it for you." cut Doremi. She knew that Hana-chan wanted to brought Majorika and Lala in her backpack, but she couldn't find the best word to ask about it. So, Doremi decided to helped Hana-chan, although she still didn't too confidence to speak in english, "Hana-chan likes to bring her... backpack everywhere she goes, so... she wants to bring it now. Can she?"

"Sure, she can." said Beth, "We do not forbid you to bring everything yours that you want."

"Arigatou, Beth." said Doremi, forgot to use english anymore (fortunately, Beth had already know that 'arigatou' means 'thank you' from Sachiko, who taught her japanese, so she didn't ask it like Mary did a minute ago), "Hana-chan, let's we take your backpack in our room." she walked into their room.

"Yosh!" the blonde haired girl followed her, and said to Beth, "Hana-chan like Beth. Arigatou."

Beth saw Hana-chan when she walked, and smiled, "I think, Hana is so cheerful."

"That is right." Aiko agreed, "She is always like that."

Hana-chan opened the door and said, "Majorika, Lala, time for us to go. But don't worry. Hana-chan want to bring Majorika and Lala to walk around with us, in Hana-chan's backpack."

When she heard the word 'backpack', Majorika's eyes widened, "What?"

She asked to her Majominarai, "Doremi, can we just walk... I mean... fly around here now?"

"We can't do it now." said Doremi, "Mary, Beth, and Sachiko will follow us to walk around. How if they saw you"

"Huh?" Majorika felt that she never heard the name which Doremi said, "Who are they? And why do they go with us?"

"Uh, Majorika..." sighed Doremi, "They're Momo-chan no tomodachi in New York. Is it enough to answer your questions?"

"I think, it's enough." said Lala, "Majorika, come in."

"Okay." said Majorika, "But say to the others that I want to fly around, next time."

"Uh-huh, next time."

After Majorika and Lala jumped into the backpack, Doremi said, "Well, Hana-chan, don't let the others wait for us so long. Let's we go."

"Yosh!" said Hana-chan, "Hana-chan's ready to go."

Then, they walked out from the room, and walked around with the others.


	4. The Mahodou in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 4 – The Maho-dou in New York**

The Japanese – American girl opened her house's door while she and the other ojamajos, with Majorika and Lala inside Hana-chan's backpack, arrived there.

"We're coming!" said them, but no one answered.

"I think, they don't come yet." said Momoko when they walked into the house, "At least, it's good for Majorika and Lala to go out from the backpack."

Hana-chan opened her backpack. Then, Majorika and Lala went out (again?) from there.

"Bwah!" sighed Majorika, "So, can we fly around now? At least... to the New York's Maho-dou?"

"Hana-chan agree with Majorika. Hana-chan really want to know the place where Momo-chan learned to make pudding." said Hana-chan.

"I think, that's a good idea." said the purple ojamajo, "Momo-chan, we have already tidied up the building last year."

"Okay." said Momoko, "Moreover, mama and papa must be going home late. We still have time. Let's we go!"

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko pushed their cologne tap.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

Then, Hana-chan opened her compact mirror and transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Hana-chanchii!"

At last, Pop pushed her majominarai tap.

"Puritti Witchi Poppuchii!"

They took their own magic broom, and flew up to the New York's Maho-dou. There, they cleaned the building for a bit, then sat down on the chairs in a room.

"Wow, this place is great!" said Doremi, "The customers couldn't see the door to Majokai easily. In our Maho-dou in Misora, it's easier to see the door than in here."

"Hey, why do you said it, huh?" asked Majorika, angrily.

"That's true."

"What's the proof?"

"All people can see us when we went back there after we passed the last grade almost three years ago."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! It was your fault to let them saw you all flew up at the exam! Even, one of your friend saw you fell onto the ground, from your magic broom!"

"Uh-huh, but you made it worse. However, Majomonroe was better than you, in anything." Doremi compared the late Majomonroe with Majorika, "Her taste, the fact that she liked kids that was different with my past opinion about Majo when I saw you at the first time... You know, I understand, that's why, Momo-chan couldn't know that she was a Majo when they met at the first time. Her kindness covered her identity."

"Doremi..." growled Majorika, "You can't compare me with her, or do you feel disappointed and don't like to have a Majosensei like me, huh? However, at last, Momoko knew it, okay?"

"Majosensei?" asked Doremi, "Uh, okay. I know what you mean. I don't feel disappointed with you. I just say the truth about both of you, and it is, she was better than you. I know, I can't complain about you. It's so fair that Momo-chan got the better Majosensei than me, who got you."

"Uh, Doremi-chan, are you kidding?" asked Momoko, "You're our leader."

"That's right, but you're the oldest." said Doremi, "Okay, now we talk about the another things. Momo-chan, I think, Majomonroe gave a good name for this shop."

"Hey, quit it! Don't say it, stupid!" Majorika snapped at the pink ojamajo, "You must be want to compare my given name for MY Maho-dou with her Maho-dou's name, right? I tell you now, if there wasn't my disguise family name, which I gave in MY Maho-dou's name, you couldn't explain to all of your friends about Hana, when she came and join with you all here!"

"Hey, calm down, Majorika. I don't mean to compare you with her anymore." Doremi corrected, "I just want to give my 'late suggestion' to just use your nickname as the shop's name."

She sighed, "However, you were so lucky that you met me, Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan, who could make your shop's better with a good name, Maho-dou."

"Huh, up to you." Majorika said, "I just see that you still talk about that useless things. I want if we REALLY talk about the another things."

They kept silence for some minutes, wondered about the next things which they would talk about.

After wondered for about five minutes, Doremi opened the new conversation, "Ah, Momo-chan, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Doremi-chan?"

"Did you and Majomonroe still open this shop after you knew that she was a Majo?"

"Yup. We still opened this shop and sold sweets. I helped her to make the sweets, of course... with her direction." said Momoko, "I think, that's why... Jou-sama asked me to joined with you all and taught you all to made sweets a year ago."

"Oh, yeah. I shouldn't ask you about it." sighed Doremi, "Majomonroe must have been taught you before you taught us."

"Then, Momo-chan, you helped Majomonroe alone?" asked Hazuki.

"Yes. Firstly, I felt difficulty, but then... I enjoyed it."

"It must be because you loved Majomonroe as your own obaasan, right?" said Aiko.

The yellow ojamajo nodded, "I would do anything to make her happy. She taught me much. English, making sweets, and of course... friendship."

"I see it." Onpu agreed with Momoko's last word, "She made you aware that Mary need some friends like you and your other friends to accompany her, right?"

"Uh-huh, Onpu-chan, and that's why, I won't ever take off my pierce which given from her."

"I know it." said Doremi, "You have already said it to us a year ago."

"Huh, if only Hana-chan could meet Majomonroe." sighed Hana-chan, "Hana-chan want to say 'arigatou' to her."

"You can do it, Hana-chan. She can hear you from her place, the greatest place in the universe." said Momoko. Her tears were starting to drop.

"Okay, I don't mean to make an interruption, but... I think, it's better if we go home now." said Pop, "We still can come here during this week."

"That's right, Poppu-chan." Momoko swept her tears, "I'm afraid if my parents are already going home. Let's we go home."

Then, they went home, to Momoko's house.


	5. Doremi's Birthday in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 5 – Doremi's Birthday in New York**

"Hana-chan, wake up!" the green eyed girl whispered to Hana-chan, "I want to make a surprise party for Doremi-chan's birthday, Doremi-chan no tanjoubi, and I need your help to prepare it."

"Hana-chan want to help Momo-chan." Hana-chan whispered, "But why Momo-chan don't wake Poppu up to help us to prepare the surprise party for Doremi-mama?"

"Well, actually, we need her help too, but if she have already slept, maybe... it's better if we don't wake her up now." Momoko remembered that Doremi had ever told her that they couldn't wake Pop up when she slept at night. If they tried it, they would get some punch from her, so Momoko decided to didn't wake her up.

"But why didn't Momo-chan tell the plan to Poppu before? Poppu wouldn't sleep if Momo-chan did it."

"The problem is... I just remembered that Doremi-chan no tanjoubi is tomorrow... ten minutes ago, when I saw my calendar in my room to make the plan about our destination tomorrow."

"Uh, Hana-chan understand." The blonde haired little majo stood up, "Hana-chan will help Momo-chan."

"Alright. I know you can help me. Let's we walk out from here and wake the others up to help us, before Doremi-chan woke up and defeated our surprise."

They quickly walked out, and woke Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu up in the trio's room.

Then, they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my God. This is bad." said Momoko when she opened the refrigerator and saw all of the stuff inside it.

"What's wrong, Momo-chan?" asked Hazuki, "Don't you have some eggs to make the cake?"

"No, not for that. I still have much eggs for the cake." Momoko shock of her head, "The problem is... I don't have meat to make steak."

"Make steak?" asked Aiko, "You can do it?"

"No. I just have plan to ask help to mama to do it." Momoko sighed, "Huh, if only I remembered it earlier, I would ask mama to prepare the meat."

"That's okay, Momo-chan." said Onpu, "I'm sure, Doremi-chan won't mind if there isn't her favorite food tomorrow."

"Well, maybe you're right. Let's we prepare the party."

"But, by the way, Momo-chan, why do we must prepare it tonight?" asked Aiko, "Doremi-chan always wake up late."

"I know, Ai-chan, but I want if we give her the surprise at 12.00 AM. At least... in here."

"12.00 AM?" the brown haired girl asked, "Is it not too early? How if we couldn't wake Doremi-chan up at that time?"

"Give it to me. I have plan to make her wake up. It's so easy." Momoko smiled, "and I think, it isn't too early. Moreover, many people did it now, and it's time for us to try it. To try something new as the surprise for her."

"You're right, Momo-chan." said Hazuki, "We must make her happy since the first second in her tanjoubi."

"That's right." Aiko agreed, "Last year, although our surprise party was success, but before that... we have already made her sad, feel guilty and..."

"Angry." Onpu continued what Aiko said, "I mean... a bit angry. No one can accept if everyone beside her avoid her, or lied to her. I think, we just need one expression from her in this year: happy."

"Okay, minna, here we go!" said Hana-chan.

Then, they decorated the diningroom and the livingroom for the party.

When the rooms were ready, Momoko said, "Okay, we still have enough time to make the cake."

"Yes." said Aiko when she saw the baking pan which Momoko took for the cake, "But... are you sure, we'll make the cake with that large baking pan?"

"So? Is it wrong if we make a big cake?"

"Uh, I dunno. But... we're just seven... uh, okay... nine, with your parents..."

"Ai-chan's wrong. We're eleven, with Majorika and Lala." Hana-chan corrected.

"Huh? Well, okay. We're eleven." sighed Aiko, "But at least, we don't need a big cake like that. It's still too big for eleven people."

"But for fourteen people, it's enough, right?" Momoko smiled.

"Hey, fourteen? Does it means..."

"Momoko, open the door, please." Suddenly, they heard Mary called, "We want to help you all to prepare Doremi's birthday party."

"Okay, Mary. I will open the door for you all." Momoko walked to the front door.

"Yippe! We get help!" Hana-chan followed Momoko. Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu saw at each other.

"They're really the kind friends!" They smiled, then joined with the others to the front door. There, Mary, Beth, and Sachiko waited for Momoko to opened the door.

"Huh, I am so happy that you all want to help us, and also, to join with us." said Momoko.

"Of course, we want to help you all." said Beth, "Moreover, we think that... Doremi is really a good friend for all."

"Okay, minna. Let's we make the cake!" yelled Hana-chan.

"Yeah!" yelled the others.

Then, they made the cake. They baked it carefully, just like what they (Hazuki, Aiko and Momoko) did in sweet house Maho-dou last year.

Meanwhile, Doremi and Pop still slept in their room. Doremi dreamed about a boy, but she couldn't saw him so clearly.

But in her mind, she knew that she loved him.

She wanted to walk to him, but then someone laughed at her, "Hahaha, Dojimi, you're wrong if you walk to him! He'll avoid you!"

From his voice and what he said, she knew who it was. She turned her head and yelled, "KOTAKE! Stop to say it, or I'll kill YOU!"

At last, she chased Kotake in her dreams...

But then, she stopped to run and awared something: She was alone in her dreams now!

She was so happy that Kotake was gone, but she was so sad too that her lovely boy was gone too.

' _Oh my God! Why? Why he's gone too?'_ she thought, then she yelled, "Atashi-tte sekai ichi fuko na bishoujo da!"

"Hyaaa!" She yelled when she woke up.

Then, she awared that it was just a dream. She sighed, "Okay, it's better if I sleep again."

She wanted to sleep, but then she awared the another thing: There wasn't Hana-chan on the bed.

"Hana-chan?" Doremi called her, "Where are you?"

She saw the clock on the wall. It was 11.30 PM.

' _Huh, maybe she wants to go to the toilet.'_ she thought. Then, she slept again.

A half hours later, Momoko ran into the room, and 'played' with her plan.

"Doremi-chan! Doremi-chan!" yelled her, "It's so bad!"

"What happened, Momo-chan?" asked Doremi, still a half slept.

"Hana-chan... Hana-chan..."

"What?" Doremi's eyes widened, "Momo-chan, tell me what happened with Hana-chan?"

"She was... kidnapped!"

"WHAT?" Doremi frightened. Her loud voice made her young sister woke up, "Huh, onee-chan, what's wrong?"

Then, Doremi told Pop about what she heard from Momoko.

"Hmm, this is so strange." said Pop, "Hana-chan..."

"Doremi-chan, hurry up!" Momoko cut what Pop said, "Let's we search Hana-chan!"

Doremi nodded. Then, they went out from the room and went downstairs, left Pop alone.

Pop thought, _'Why does Momo-chan say something strange like that? If Hana-chan was REALLY kidnapped, the first person who knows about it must be, someone between me, Doremi, Majorika, or Lala...'_

Pop saw a table in the room, where Majorika and Lala still slept.

After thought for a minute, she went out from the room.

Meanwhile, Momoko pulled Doremi into the living room, which was dark because she turned off the light.

"Err, Momo-chan, why do we walk into your living room?" asked Doremi, "I think, we should be searching for Hana-chan."

"Nope." Momoko smiled, "Let's go everyone!"

"Huh?" Doremi didn't understand, "Everyone?"

She understood what it was mean, when the lamp was turning on and everybody sang:

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday... Happy birthday to you..."

"Momo-chan..." she felt a bit annoyed, but she liked their surprise, so she smiled, "So..."

"Happy birthday, Doremi!" said Mary and Beth.

"Yes, Doremi-chan, otanjoubi omedeto!" said Sachiko and the other ojamajos.

"Minna, everyone, arigatou..." said Doremi, "Thanks for your surprise."

"But, gomen nasai, Doremi-chan, There isn't a plate of the beef steak today. I don't have meat to make it."

"That's okay, Momo-chan. I don't mind."

"Just like I guess." Pop came and gave her conclusion, "Can I join?"

"Sure." said Beth, "Let's we start the party."


	6. Stephanne and the Triangle's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 6 – Stephanne and The Triangle's Love**

"Well, thanks for the breakfast, Mr. Asuka, Mrs. Asuka. It is so delicious." said Mary.

"You are welcome, Mary. We are so happy that you want to come here, with Beth and Sachiko."

"Uhm, actually, Momoko asked our help to prepared the surprise party for Doremi, and we wanted to help her, because we think that... Momoko's friend is our friend too." said Beth.

Now, Doremi-tachi, with Mary, Beth, and Sachiko wanted to go to the Times Square (this time, Majorika and Lala didn't follow them, because they decided to went to New York's Maho-dou, as they knew the way to go there now).

Before they went out from the house, Momoko said, "Okay, mama, papa, we go now. Bye!"

When they walked to Times Square, Momoko asked to Doremi, "By the way, Doremi-chan, why did you trust with what I said this early morning that Hana-chan was kidnapped?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, because... 30 minutes before you walked into my room, I woke up and found out that Hana-chan wasn't there. In that time, I thought that she must be going to the toilet, but when you walked into my room and told me about it... I realized that maybe... that's true."

"Uh, so you've ever woke up before I woke you up with that statement?"

"Yeah, I dreamed about..."

"A boy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your love?"

"Uh-huh."

"Kotake-kun?"

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-huh?" Momoko and the other ojamajos didn't understand.

Doremi awared about what she said, so she corrected, "Uh, I mean... he was in my dream and disturbed me to walk to my love."

"Well, I see it." Momoko smiled, "He loves you, and he isn't willing if you're near with the another boy."

"Huh, whatever." sighed Doremi, "I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Kotake?" asked Mary, "Momoko, who is Kotake?"

"He is my classmate in Misora, just like Doremi-chan and Hana-chan."

"and... why do not you like him, Doremi?"

Doremi gazed at Mary, "How can I like a boy who always tease me and make me annoyed? Mary, he is a naughty boy."

"I don't think so. He did it just to hide his feeling to you."

"Hey, that's what I think!" said Momoko, "Doremi-chan, Mary never meet Kotake-kun, but her opinion is like mine."

"Well, shut up."

"Okay, we will not ever talk about him anymore." Mary smiled, "By the way, I want to introduce someone to you all. He is my cousin from Canada."

"He?" Doremi's eyes widened, "Mary, is your cousin... charming? Or... handsome? And uh... does he have a girlfriend?"

"Oh my God. It started again." sighed Hazuki and Aiko.

"Well, I do not know if he have a girlfriend or not, but you can know about it from him."

"Uh, okay." said Doremi.

"Mary, does your cousin like soccer?" asked Momoko.

"I think, he does not." said Mary, "So?"

"Kotake-kun likes soccer."

"Momo-chan! Stop to talk about him!" Doremi was angry.

"Okay, okay, don't be mad at me, Doremi-chan. I just ask about soccer." Momoko smiled, "I think, many boys who like soccer in the world."

Doremi gazed at Momoko, then she sighed, "Up to you, Momo-chan."

In Times Square, they met Mary's cousin. Mary introduced him, "Everyone, this is Stephanne, my cousin. Steve, this is Momoko, Beth, Sachiko, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Hana, and Pop, my friends."

"Wow, nice to meet you all." said Stephanne.

"Uh-huh, douzoyoroshiku onegaishimasu." Doremi was spellbound with Stephanne, and it made her to spoke the japanese 'version' of the statement which Stephanne said a minute ago.

' _Uh, how handsome he is... His blonde hair... His blue eyes... His white skin...'_ she thought, _'I'm fallin' in love with him at the first sight...'_

"You know, Steve, today is Doremi's birthday." said Mary.

"Really?" asked Stephanne, "Happy birthday, Doremi."

"Well, arigatou. Uh, I mean... thank you." said Doremi.

Met Stephanne made the red haired girl forgot about her dream last night.

Stephanne saw Momoko and asked, "So, you are Momoko Asuka?"

"Yes. Mary must be often talking about me, right?"

"Uh-huh." Stephanne said, "She said that you are so friendly with her."

He saw the other ojamajos, then asked, "So, they are your friends from Misora?"

"Yes. Doremi Harukaze, Hazuki Fujiwara, Aiko Senoo, Onpu Segawa, Hana Makihatayama, and Pop Harukaze." said Momoko, "I invite them to get the summer vacation here."

"and... who is your closest Misora friend?"

"Doremi-chan. She is so friendly. Even, I think she is more friendly than me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay." said Stephanne, "By the way, how old is she now?"

"Twelve, just like me now." Momoko explained, "From all of my close friends in Misora, she is the oldest."

Then, they, with the others, walked around Times Square.

When they took a rest, Stephanne walked to Doremi and asked, "Doremi, can I talk with you about... something privately?"

"Eh, really?" Doremi couldn't believe with what she heard, "You want to talk with me about something... privately?"

"Yes. Can we?"

"Sure." then, they walked to the fountain and talked.

Momoko saw them and said, "Hmm, I think... I know, what they will talk about."

Then, she imagined it.

" _Doremi..."_

" _Yes, Stephanne?"_

" _I love you?"_

" _R-really?"_

" _Yes. Would you be my girlfriend and have a long distance's relation with me?"_

" _Uh, yes, of course."_

"Geez, I don't want it happen." said Momoko to herself, "However, Kotake-kun... he loves Doremi-chan, and also... I think she loves him too, just... she don't aware it yet."

Then, Doremi and Stephanne walked back to the others.

"Doremi-chan, what did you talk about? With Stephanne?" asked Momoko.

"Sore wa Na-i-sho, Momo-chan. You'll know about it soon." Doremi smiled, "He asked me to go tonight."

"So, he asks you for the date?"

"Uh, well, yeah." Doremi said, "Now, let's we continue our plan."

Then, the ojamajos, with Mary, Stephanne, Beth, and Sachiko continued to walk around Times Square.

In the evening, they went home to Momoko's house. Mary, Stephanne, Beth, and Sachiko just could accompany the ojamajos to went there.

"Doremi! I will pick you up here at 07.00 PM, okay?"

"Okay, Stephanne."

Then, the ojamajos walked into the house, and the others went home.

"Doremi-chan."

"Neh, what happened, Momo-chan?"

"What will you do with Stephanne tonight?"

"Well, much things." said Doremi, "Okay, maybe... I must prepare everything for tonight."

Doremi walked into her room.

"Wow, the birthday's fortune." said Aiko, "You know, this condition is better than before. Nobody can accept her love like this."

"I remembered about Igarashi-senpai." said Hazuki, "Poor, Doremi-chan. She couldn't give her love letter to him."

"Huh, when we were the third grader, she loved some boys who was older than us." Aiko sighed, "Meanwhile, the boys had their own special friend."

"I see it." Said Onpu, "I've ever influenced one of them to loved her, but then, it made a big trouble."

"Yeah, Onpu-chan." Aiko gazed at her, "You've ever made her sad."

"Okay, but at least, what I did is better than what Akatsuki-kun did a year later."

"Akatsuki-kun?" asked Momoko, "Who?"

"Just an unimportant person." said Aiko.

"Minna, how about Shinzou-kun?" asked Hazuki.

"Uh, that playboy?" asked Aiko, "He's so ridiculous. Even, He said it to Hana-chan, who was just a baby."

"What did he say?" asked Momoko.

"He said, 'do you want to be my bride?'" Aiko laughed, "Firstly, he said it to Doremi-chan, then to me, Hazuki-chan, and Onpu-chan, and at last, to Hana-chan."

"Someone have ever wanted to marry Hana-chan?" asked Hana-chan, "Hana-chan feel touched."

The others kept silent for a minutes. A sweatdrop appeared behind their own head.

Then, Hazuki said, "However, I'm so happy if now, she can get her love."

"But, minna, how about Kotake-kun?" asked Momoko, "I think he loves her. Can't we give him a chance?"

"Well, let us see, how long she can stay with Stephanne." said Aiko, "Kotake just can get a chance if... you know what I mean, right?"

"But it means, we must see that her heart is broken again..." said Onpu.

"Huh..." they sighed together.

Meanwhile, Doremi was ready to the 'date'.

Dodo asked to her, "Do dododo dodo do?"

She sighed, then said, "I know, but I think... it's good. I'll get my true love someday, but not now."

"Do, dododo dododo."

"My feeling?" she thought for a minutes, then she said, "That's okay, Dodo. I'm okay. I'm happy if I can help my friend to get her love. Moreover, I see that she loves Stephanne too, and she felt jealous with me when I talked with him in Times Square."

She remembered that she saw that one of her friend in ojamajo felt jealous with her, and she knew that Stephanne loved that girl.

She saw the clock in the room. It was 06.55 PM.

"Okay, Dodo, I must wait for Stephanne now." Doremi walked out from the room, "Calm down, I'll bring something delicious for you, Dodo."

"Do..." Dodo sighed.

"Stephanne, I'll help you to get her." Doremi said when she walked downstairs.

"Doremi-chan, you're ready?" asked Aiko. Her eyes widened, "That's great."

"Uh, well... I think, I don't want to make Stephanne wait for me so long."

"Doremi-chan, are you sure, you want to wear your regular clothes for your date?" asked Momoko.

"Why not, Momo-chan? Stephanne just want to walk around with me."

"Uh, okay." Momoko said, "But I'm afraid if he would do something bad to you."

"For example?"

"Uh, I don't know. I just want you to be more careful."

"Don't worry, Momo-chan." Doremi smiled, "I'll be okay. We just want to buy something, then go home. That's all."

"That's all?" asked Hazuki, "But Doremi-chan, what will you buy?"

"I know!" said Pop, "Onee-chan, do you want to buy a pair of rings?"

"Uh, Poppu..." said Doremi, "I don't know, just... he said that he wanted to buy something."

Suddenly, someone knocked the door and said, "Doremi, are you ready now?"

"I am ready now." Doremi said, "Okay, I must go now. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

After Doremi walked out from the house, the others continued their conversation.

Pop opened 'the new session', "Minna, I think... Stephanne will buy a pair of rings for them."

"From where do Poppu know about it?" asked Hana-chan.

"Hana-chan, Stephanne comes from Canada. It's impossible to him to follow us to Misora. He and onee-chan will need something which can make them remember, if they have someone special." Pop explained.

"Uh, okay."

A half hours later, Doremi and Stephanne went back to Momoko's house.

"Momo-chan, we go home." said Doremi.

"Doremi-chan? Stephanne? Why do you..."

"Huh, Momo-chan, I'm so tired." Doremi yawned, "Can you accompany Stephanne for me? I want to sleep now."

"But Doremi-chan..."

Doremi walked into her room. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Pop, and Hana-chan followed her.

Momoko wanted to follow them, but Stephanne hold her right hand, "Momoko, I want to talk."

Inside her room, Doremi explained about everythings happened with her and Stephanne.

"So, actually, Stephanne didn't love you?"

"Uh-huh."

"and, he loves Momo-chan?"

"Uh-huh."

"He asked you to help him to buy something for her?"

"Uh-huh." Doremi explained, "Momo-chan said to him that I'm the oldest from you all. She said that I was her closest friend."

"Then, Stephanne thought if it was better if he asked you about it."

"Yep, that's right."

"Thank God. It means that Kotake-kun still have chance."

"Uh, hey!" said Doremi when she heard what Hazuki said, "Hazuki-chan, what is it means?"

"Uh... nothing, Doremi-chan." said Hazuki, "I say 'nothing'." She waved her hands.

Doremi sighed, "However, now I have chance to reply her surprise this morning."

"Up to you." Aiko sighed. Then she, Hazuki, Onpu, Pop, and Hana-chan smiled.

"By the way, Doremi-chan, what did he buy for Momo-chan?" asked Onpu.

Doremi smiled, "I can't tell it to you all before he gives it to Momo-chan. I just can say that... it's a good things."

"Onee-chan, is it a pair of rings?" asked Pop.

"Hmm, actually, I suggested him to bought it, but he thought something's better." said Doremi, "He said that he wanted to buy something which Momo-chan could use everyday. She wouldn't get attention at school if she use it."

"Well, something which free from attention..." Aiko thought, "Necklace? No. Bracelet? No. Earrings?"

"Do you forget about Majomonroe's pierce, Ai-chan?" Doremi shook of her head, "That's not free from attention."

"Okay, I remember about it, Doremi-chan." said Aiko, "Now, back to the things. How about... Pin?"

"Well, if you really want to know about it, let's we see it." Doremi walked to the door and opened it, "We peep at them."

Then, they walked to the living room's door and peeped at Stephanne and Momoko, who were in the living room.

"So, you buy that for me? And... you love me?" asked Momoko.

"Yes. Doremi helped me to choose it. I asked her because you said that..."

"She is the oldest and my closest friend in Misora, right?"

Stephanne nodded, "Firstly, she suggested me to bought a pair of rings, but I am afraid if you cannot wear it at your school. Mary said that you had ever wrote in your letter for her that you had ever got a pre-detention..."

"Attention?"

"Whatever, and it just because you wore an earring that given by someone special for you."

"Grandma Monroe, the last owner of the magic shop." said Momoko while she hold her pierce, "She gave this before she passed away."

Then, she asked him, "But, Stephanne, did Mary tell you, why I did not take it off?"

"Well, she said that you wrote that you told Doremi and your other Misora friends about the earrings, and then, Doremi told all of your classmates and your homeroom teacher about it, as your closest classmate there."

He kept silence for a minutes, then added, "I asked Doremi about it when I bought this with her, then she told the same things."

"Uh-huh."

"Ssh, Doremi-chan..." said Hazuki, "They'll know if we peep at them if you..."

"Okay. Okay. I know it." Doremi whispered.

"Okay, I know what will you say." said Momoko, "Can I opened it now?"

"Sure, you can. That is yours."

Momoko opened the gift. It was a pair of pin.

Stephanne took one of it, "I have one, and you have one."

Momoko took the another one. She saw the back of the pin. There wrote 'Stephanne'.

And also, at the back of Stephanne's pin, it wrote 'Momoko'.

"I know, you do not decide it yet, but I want you to save that for me. If you come back to live here, I want you to show your answer. If you accept me, you can own the pin, but if you don't, you can give it back to me, or maybe, you can throw it into your dustbin."

"Uh, Stephanne..."

"Okay, I want to go home now. Goodbye."

"Bye bye."


	7. Kotake's in New York!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 7 – Kotake's in New York?**

Momoko was in her room, thought about what happened some minutes ago.

"Doremi-chan, arigatou. At least, you helped me to become near with Stephanne, and now... it's time to me to reply what you do." Momoko said what she thought, as if she said to Doremi, "Demo, what can I do for you?"

She saw her cologne tap, and she said, "I got idea!"

Then, she did her plan.

In the morning, Doremi yawned when she woke up, "Hwah, ohayou, Poppu, Hana-chan, Dodo, Fafa, Toto, Majorika, Lala..."

"Yeah, ohayou..." said Majorika, still a half slept, "Lala, I want a tin of beer anymore..."

"Huh, Majorika, you must be drank again last night." Doremi sighed, "You always be like that..."

Meanwhile, in Misora, someone sent a jetplane ticket to New York to Kotake. He saw the ticket. Yup, it was really for him.

"Ticket to New York, for today's departure..." he read the letter which he got too beside the ticket, "...because of your good performance in the last soccer tournament... demo, why just me, who get the ticket?"

He awared something, "I'm the only one player who get this ticket? It means..." he smiled.

Back to Doremi-tachi, who now were eating their breakfast.

Momoko smiled when she ate her breakfast. The other ojamajos saw her.

"Hmm, Momo-chan, why do you smile like that?" asked Doremi. She caught that Momoko's smile was a naughty smile, so it must be didn't have a relation with Stephanne's gift yesterday.

Momoko just said, "I don't know. I just feel happy today. We'll go to the Central Park, right?"

"Demo, I think... Central Park isn't your favorite place, Momo-chan." Onpu said, "Are you sure, there isn't any other reasons?"

"Uh, c'mon gals, I don't have another reason beside that." said Momoko, "Because sometimes, in the Central Park, we can get an unbelievable surprise. I just wonder, who will get the surprise between us." (AN: I write it by myself)

Then, she saw Doremi, "Demo... actually, I hope if that's for you, Doremi-chan."

"Heh?"

"Yup, because you helped Stephanne to buy this pin yesterday. I hope you can get a good things after your tanjoubi yesterday."

"Uh, okay."

After they ate their breakfast, they went to the Central Park. "Mary, Beth, and Sachiko can't go there with us." Momoko explained, "Mary and Stephanne must go for their family reunion. Beth and Sachiko must organize an event at school."

"Your past school?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, why don't you follow with them?"

"For what? I don't study there anymore, so? There isn't anythings which I must do there."

"Well, maybe you want to meet all of your friends there, Momo-chan?" said Doremi, "However, they are still your friends, right?"

"Of course, but I promise to you all, to accompany you all to the Central Park." said Momoko, "I don't want if you lost your way here, gals."

"Huh, okay." Doremi sighed, "Demo, why do I feel something bad will happen?"

"Uh, Doremi-chan, it's just in your mind." Momoko smiled, "About the surprise, all people who got it said that... it was a good surprise, so don't worry."

Then, they arrived at the Central Park.

Momoko said to the others, "Minna, can I go to the toilet now? I promise, it can't be too long."

"Okay, we'll wait for you here." Hazuki said, "Then, we walk around here together."

"Thank you, gals." then Momoko went.

Actually, she went to the toilet, but it didn't means that she really wanted to go there. She just hid from the others to do the next step of her plan. She saw her watch, "Hmm, I think he have already arrive here now."

Then, she pushed her cologne tap and transformed, "Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"

She cast her magic, "Perutan Petton Pararira Pon! ..."

Meanwhile, Kotake was at the airport, in New York (as he went there by a jetplane, he didn't need much time to arrive). "Wow, it's still in the morning here." Kotake looked around.

Suddenly, he awared that he forgot about something important.

"Huh, I forget one things: where will I go from here?" he said, "If only I have a tourist guide..."

Suddenly, a man came to him and asked, "Need help, young boy?"

"Well, can you show me some good place here?"

"Sure. I know that a newcomer like you need a reference. I suggest you to go to the Central Park. It's one of many good place in New York."

"Uh, okay. But can you show me the way to go there?"

"I can. I'm a taxi driver. I'll accompany you there."

"Arigatou."

At the Central Park, Momoko came back to the others, with her regular clothes, "Gomen nasai, minna, you must be waiting for me so long."

"That's okay, Momo-chan. We understand." said Doremi.

"Okay, minna, let's we walk around the Central Park!" said Hana-chan.

They walked around there about a half hours before they met the blue haired boy.

"Ugh, that stupid boy! How can he comes here?" said Doremi.

She thought for a minute, then she gazed at Momoko and said, "Momo-chan, do you..."

"Err, I don't know." Momoko pretended, "I don't know, how can he comes to this far place. Maybe something like a fortune which bring him here?"

"Whatever." Doremi sighed, "I just know that his fortune means my unfortune."

Hana-chan ignored what they said. Even, she called Kotake, "Kotake-kun, nice to meet you here!"

"Hana-chan, don't call him!" said Doremi.

But it was too late. Kotake saw them and walked to them, "So, now I meet you all here, girls."

"Hmph, shut up! I don't feel happy to meet you here now!"

"Oh yeah? Dojimi doesn't feel happy to meet the best soccer player in her school? Even, in her class?"

"Geez, do you think that you're the best? Kotake, don't be arrogant! I think you can't be the best forever!"

"Oh, really? I have already proved that I can be the best! Don't you see that..."

"Bla bla bla. I still don't think that you're the best!"

"Uh, I know. You're clumsy, right? Dojimi. Clumsy. So, no wonder if you can't see it!"

"WHAT?"

As usual, Doremi and Kotake were quarrel. The others sighed, except Momoko and Hana-chan. They smiled.

Hazuki awared it, then she asked them, "Momo-chan, Hana-chan, do you know, how can Kotake-kun comes here?"

Hana-chan shook of her head, "Hana-chan don't know about it. Hana-chan just feel that it's so funny to see Doremi-mama and Kotake-kun like that."

"You, Momo-chan?"

"Well, maybe yes, maybe no."

"Tell us the truth, Momo-chan." said Hazuki, "Or, do you use magic to make him..." she whispered.

Momoko nodded, "I did it."

"But, Momo-chan, for what? You can see what happen with them now." Aiko said.

Then, they paid their attention to the couple, who were still in 'fighting'.

"Egh, you must be intentionally follow me and the others here, to make a terror!"

"Hey, I don't think to do that, clumsy girl, I got a free ticket to come here by a jetplane, because of my good performance in the soccer tournament. That's all!"

"Eh, really?" Doremi awared about what she thought a few minutes ago.

' _It's really strange. I never hear that Igarashi-senpai or the other soccer players at school got a free ticket to somewhere. It must be...'_

"Momo-chan..." she whispered, "I don't think that you don't know about it. You use magic to sent him a ticket to come here, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"...and, don't say to me that you're the one who make him comes to Central Park and meet us now."

"I did it." Momoko confessed.

"Momo-chan, you... Why did you do that?"

"I just want to introduce him to Mary, Stephanne, Beth, and Sachiko."

"So, why does he come here now, and not tomorrow, when we walk around with them?"

"I don't want if he looked so tired when he meets them tomorrow."

"Huh, okay." Doremi sighed, "Whatever."

Then, Momoko said to Kotake, "Okay, how if we go home to my house? We can come here anymore tomorrow."

"Uh, okay." Kotake agreed, "Do you still have a room for me to stay? They don't tell me where will I stay here."

"Well, I..."

"No, she doesn't have." Doremi cut what Momoko said.

"Doremi-chan, I have one, which have already finish from the construction. Don't you hear when papa talked about it this morning? However, he's our classmate." Momoko said, "Kotake-kun, you can stay at my house."

They went home to Momoko's house.


	8. Mary Loves Kotake?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 8 – Mary Loves Kotake?!**

In Momoko's house...

Doremi went upstairs quickly, to avoid Kotake, but then she fell...

...and then, Kotake caught her, under the stairs.

"He he..." Kotake laughed a bit.

"Hey, Kotake, don't make it as a chance to carry me! Let me..."

He put her on the floor, "Do you think I want to do that?"

"Hmph!" they didn't want to see each other.

The others walked into the house. Momoko smiled, "Calm down. Calm down. You two is always be like that. Can we do something to make your relationship's better?"

"No and nothing!" they yelled together.

"Uh, okay. Just relax." Momoko said, "Demo, I wonder, how can both of you yell it together?"

Doremi and Kotake saw at each other, then Doremi said, "Hey, don't follow what I said!"

"You do that! You're clumsy and not creative!"

"WHAT?"

"Uh, okay. Okay. Stop to fight. It's better if we walked into our own room now." Momoko suggested, "Kotake-kun, follow me. I'll accompany you to your room."

"Don't accompany him, Momo-chan!" said Doremi, "He can find his room by himself. He just need to see the room which finish from construction."

"Doremi-chan, I'm afraid if I did it, he would walk into the wrong room. Do you want if he walk into **your** room?"

"Of course... not. Well, okay. You can accompany him. Moreover, you're the owner of this house. You can do everything here."

"I know that you'll understand. Let's go, Kotake-kun."

Then, Momoko accompanied Kotake to his room, and the others walked into their room.

In their room, Doremi, Pop, and Hana-chan talked about Kotake.

"Huh, I don't understand with Momo-chan. Why does she let that stupid boy to comes here?" said Doremi, "I know that she wants to introduce him to her friends here, but... she must remember that I hate him so much."

"Demo... onee-chan, I think... Momo-chan just wants to make your relationship with him to become better." Pop gave her opinion.

"Hana-chan agree with Poppu." said Hana-chan, "Hana-chan see that Kotake-kun isn't as bad as Doremi-mama think."

"Poppu, Hana-chan, both of you don't understand about it. He tease me at school, almost everyday, since in the third grade." Doremi saw her younger sister, "Poppu, my relationship with him have the same condition with your relationship with Kimitaka."

"Hey!" said Pop, "Don't say that name!"

"Huh, Poppu, that's why, I disagree that Kotake comes here."

"Demo, Hana-chan agree with Momo-chan. Moreover, we'll be with him just until the end of the next semester. We must end our moment in elementary school with a good moment, which no more quarrel or anything like that." said Hana-chan.

Doremi sighed, "Okay, if that's the reason. Demo, if you think that my relationship with him can to be nearer than **friend** , you're wrong. Maybe, I'll try to make him as my friend, but not more than that. Not more than friend."

Meanwhile, Momoko explained Kotake about his room, "Firstly, I want if Doremi-chan-tachi have their own room, but then, we must accept that there were just two rooms which they can use."

"So, this room is new?" asked Kotake.

"Yeah, we can say that." Momoko walked out from the room, "Okay, Kotake-kun, we'll take a lunch at 12.00 PM. Now you can take a rest here."

"Well, arigatou, Asuka."

After Momoko walked into her own room, Kotake closed his room's door.

He laid on the bed, thought about what happened a few minutes ago, when Doremi fell from the stairs: he caught her.

He remembered when he saw her round face, before she yelled to her.

When he saw her face, he awared that he felt happy to see it, so he laughed a bit.

He felt happy that he could have chance to help her. _To become near with her..._

He smiled, then said to himself, "I hope I will have some chance anymore like this..."

In the next day, Mary, Beth, and Sachiko went to Momoko's house. They wanted to walk around with Doremi-tachi.

"But... Mary, where is Stephanne?" asked Momoko.

"Well, he must go home to Canada. He have a study tour with his friends in his school." said Mary, "So... Momoko, don't you have a study tour with your friends in Misora this summer?"

"Uh, after we go home from here, we will go to Nara and Kyoto for the study tour."

"Kyoto? Where is it?"

"Mary, Kyoto is a city in Japan where the Japanese tradition's culture still available." Sachiko explained, "I have ever gone there. It is a good city."

"Actually, I, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, and Onpu-chan have ever gone there too, when we were still in the fourth grade." said Doremi, "It was when Onpu-chan was shooting for 'Kazamadon'."

"Uh, I know that movie, Doremi-chan. Kazamadon..." said Sachiko, "I watched it before I moved here."

"Really? But how can? It released when you was already here." asked Momoko.

"One of the crew in that movie is my uncle."

"Uh, okay."

Then, Kotake came to them and said, "So, Asuka, where will we go now? To the Central Park?"

Mary saw him and asked, "Who are you?"

"Uh, Mary, he is Kotake." Momoko explained, "Kotake, these are Mary, Beth, and Sachiko, my friends here."

"Uh, so you are Mary..." said Kotake, "Asuka have ever... brought your first letter for her to our class."

"I know it." Mary smiled, "Doremi told me about it when she and the others arrived here."

"Mary, do not start to do that." Doremi quickly said.

"Do what? I just want to say that... I think both of you can be a good couple."

"Hey!" Doremi and Kotake yelled at the same time.

Mary just shook of her head and said, "See? Both of you..."

"Enough, Mary." Doremi walked to the stairs, "Momo-chan, wherever you and the others will go today, I don't want to follow with you all. I'm so lazy to go now."

"Uh, Doremi... are you angry with me?" Mary awared that she might be have already do something which made Doremi was angry, "I am sorry if I make you..."

"Uh, no, Mary. It is... not your fault. Actually, I want to say it before... that stupid boy comes into this peaceful living room. I could not sleep enough last night, and now... I feel so tired."

"Well, if you say it... we cannot force you."

"Doremi-chan, are you okay if we leave you alone here, at my house?" asked Momoko.

"I'll be okay, Momo-chan, don't worry." Doremi said, "I just need to sleep. That's all."

"Onee-chan, if you don't go, I don't want to go." Pop walked to her older sister, "I can't go without you."

"Poppu, you must follow the others. I want you to tell me about what happen with you all today." Doremi hold Pop's shoulder, "So, I can know what you all do when you all walk around."

"The others can tell it to us."

"But I just want you to tell it."

"Well, onee-chan, okay. I'll go with the others."

Then, Hana-chan said, "Hana-chan want to be with Doremi-chan."

"Hana-chan, it's better if you go with the others. I just want to sleep."

"Hana-chan don't believe it. If Doremi-chan want to sleep, why did Doremi-chan took a bath this morning?"

"Err, that's because... I thought that maybe... I would feel better after I took a bath, but... no effect." Doremi yawned, "Gomen nasai, Hana-chan."

"Huh, okay." sighed Hana-chan, "But there is Poppu who will tell Doremi-chan about..."

"I know, but I want you to follow them too. If you're here with me, you'll just see that I sleep."

"Hana-chan don't care. Hana-chan want to stay here."

Hana-chan was still in her opinion that she must accompanied her 'mom' everywhere she was. She saw Doremi with her hoping eyes, "Please... let Hana-chan accompany Doremi-chan here."

Felt uncomfortable with that condition, at last Doremi said, "Okay, but don't blame at me if you feel bored, okay?"

"Okay. Hana-chan promise."

Then, Doremi and Hana-chan walked into their room, while the others walked out from the house.

In their room, Doremi and Hana-chan laid on the bed. Doremi wasn't lying when she said that she couldn't sleep enough last night, and it was because of that 'stupid boy', Kotake.

Last night, she thought about when Kotake caught her while she fell from the stairs, that's why, she couldn't sleep well.

' _Why did he laughed like that? Did he really want to help me? To catch me? Or... did he just want to tease me like he usually did?'_ she still thought about it.

Hana-chan saw her, then asked, "Doremi-mama, doushita?"

"Uh, nothing, Hana-chan. I'm okay." Doremi sighed, "I just try to sleep, but I still can't."

Doremi thought for a minute, then she added, "Hana-chan, I think..."

But she couldn't continue what she said, because she saw that Hana-chan was already sleeping.

"Huh, Hana-chan... I'm the one who feel so tired, but you're the one who sleep now..." said Doremi.

She saw the table, where usually Majorika, Lala, Dodo, Fafa, and Toto slept at night.

They weren't there. Majorika and Lala brought all of the ojamajo's fairy to the New York's Maho-dou.

Doremi yawned. She felt more tired, then she slept.

Meanwhile, the others were at the Central Park.

Pop sighed, "Huh, I wish Doremi was here..."

Hazuki hold her shoulder, "Poppu-chan, cheer up. She just can't go with us today. I'm sure, she'll go with us tomorrow. Moreover, we come here just to accompany Kotake-kun, because he didn't walk around here yet yesterday."

"Well, okay."

Then, Aiko said to the others, "Everyone, I wanna talk about something with Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan, Poppu-chan, and Momo-chan. Can I?"

"Of course, you can." Beth said.

The ojamajos walked to somewhere quiet.

Then, Onpu asked, "What do you want to talk about, Ai-chan?"

"Listen. I want to talk about Doremi-chan."

"So... what things about her that you want to talk about?" asked Momoko.

"I know, why Doremi-chan didn't wanna go with us today, and it's because of Kotake."

"Really? Demo, she said that..."

"She couldn't sleep enough last night, right?" Aiko cut what Hazuki said, "If she couldn't sleep enough, she must be thought about something, and it must be about Kotake."

"Hey, I agree with you, Ai-chan." Momoko said, "Poppu-chan, before Kotake-kun came here, Doremi-chan slept earlier, right?"

"Uh-huh." Pop nodded, "Before, she slept before me, but last night... I slept before her. I still saw that she still opened her eyes before I closed my eyes, and... she looked like..."

"...thought about something, right?" Aiko continued. Pop nodded again.

"So, you think that Doremi-chan couldn't sleep because... she thought about Kotake-kun?" asked Onpu.

Aiko nodded, "Yup, that's what I think."

"Demo... how can she thought about him? We know that she hates him, right?" said Hazuki.

"Huh, Hazuki-chan..." sighed Aiko.

They still talked about Doremi and Kotake.

Kotake, Mary, Beth, and Sachiko were still waiting for them.

Mary saw Kotake's face. _'Huh, Doremi. Why don't you love him? Poor you, Kotake. You love someone who doesn't love you...'_ she thought, _'You should be loving me. I think... you're great.'_

They still wait until the ojamajos came to them.


	9. Indirectly Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 9 – Indirectly Jealous**

Back to Momoko's house, in Doremi, Hana-chan, and Pop's room...

Doremi dreamed that Kotake had a girlfriend, and he laughed at her, because she didn't have any boyfriend.

"Ugh, stop to laugh at me!" she yelled in her sleep, then woke up.

Then, she awared that it was just a dream.

She thought, _'Hmm, don't say if he'll get his soul mate today, at Central Park. Dame! I don't want to let it happen. I must prevent it.'_

She took her cologne tap, then pushed it, "Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

Before she took her magic broom, she quickly thought, _'Oh, yeah. Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, and Poppu must be know if I follow them by my magic broom, so... it's better if I disguise.'_

She said to herself, "Demo, I must change to be what? Hamster? I often do that disguise. Cockroach? No, it will be so difficult if I change to be that. I need a good disguise. I must arrive at the Central Park quickly..."

Suddenly, she got an idea, "I know!"

She cast her magic, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Change me to be a bird!"

Then, she flew up to the Central Park.

There, she found her friends, her younger sister, and 'the stupid boy'. She was perched on a branch of a big, luxuriant tree, so they couldn't see her.

She saw that Mary tried to become near with Kotake. She offered him a bottle of water.

"Uh, no... thanks. I do not feel thirsty yet." Kotake said.

"Okay. I understand."

' _Mary offered Kotake a bottle of water, and looks like... she's so happy to meet him. Don't say if she...'_ Doremi thought, _'I must do something.'_

"Everyone, how if you all come to my house now?" Mary suggested, "We are already walking around here for two hours."

"Okay, we want, Mary." Onpu agreed, "We really want to see your house."

Then, they went to Mary's house, and Doremi followed them, without they knew.

But of course, she couldn't follow them inside Mary's house.

"Okay, now I must change my disguise." Doremi said, "Demo... it's still impossible if I change to be hamster or cockroach."

She thought for a minutes, then cast her magic, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Change me to be an ant!"

She walked into Mary's house.

Mary brought the others some glasses of apple juice.

"Thank you, Mary." Momoko took her apple juice.

"You are welcome, Momoko."

' _Uh, an usual conversation...'_ Doremi thought, _'Is there something more?'_

"Hey, it is a good juice." Kotake said, "Mary, do you make it by yourself?"

"Uh, no, Kotake. It is a factory made juice from Washington."

"Well, okay."

After they finished their apple juice and talked about everything at the Central Park, Mary asked, "Well, Kotake, can we talk about... something privately? In front of my house?"

"Uh, do you really want to talk with me about something... privately?"

"Yes, so?"

"Okay, if you want it."

Then, they walked out from Mary's house.

Doremi awared it, _'I must follow them.'_

She followed them carefully, to the porch.

"How if we talk about it there?" Mary pointed at a garden's bench near the porch.

Kotake nodded, "That is... okay. We talk there."

They walked to the bench and sat down there.

Mary said, "Well, I want you to know if... actually... I..."

Doremi saw her expression, and she knew it. Mary wanted to confess her feeling...

' _Uh-oh, don't let it happen, or he'll laugh at me like in my dream.'_ she thought, _'But... how can I stop it?'_

She looked around and got an idea. This time, she disguised to be a Caucasian girl.

She came to them, "Excuse me. Can you tell me the way to... the train station?"

"Who are you?" asked Mary, "I never see you here."

"Uh, I... my name is Do..." she awared that she almost said her own name, so she continued it with another syllable, "...nna. Yes. My name is Donna, and I come from... Texas to spend my vacation here."

"Uh, okay. But why do you must find the train station?"

"Err, my cousin will come here. She... comes from... Washington... and she will come by train." Doremi lied, "We are a big family. My grandparents live here, and we want to spend the summer vacation together."

"Well, I can tell you the way there. The train station is..."

Suddenly, Hana-chan came and said, "Uh, Mary, thank God, Hana-chan meet Mary here."

' _Hana-chan? Why does she...'_ Doremi thought, then she awared, _'Oh, yeah! I left her alone in our room! How could I forget about her?'_

"What happened, Hana?" asked Mary.

"Yeah, what happened, Makihatayama?" Kotake repeated what Mary said.

"Doremi-chan... Doremi-chan... she is... gone!"

' _Uh, Hana-chan, I'm here. I'm not gone. It's me.'_ said Doremi in her heart, _'Huh, if only I remembered about you, it wouldn't happen. If only I wasn't in a disguise now, I would confess about my identity'_

"What? Doremi is gone? But, how can?"

"Hana-chan don't know. Hana-chan talked with Doremi-chan for a few minutes, then Hana-chan felt sleepy and slept." Hana-chan explained, "Then, when Hana-chan woke up, Hana-chan didn't see Doremi-chan everywhere."

The others walked out from Mary's house, then Mary told them about it.

"Hmm, it is so strange..." Momoko saw 'Donna', "...and, who are you?"

"Eh, my name is Donna, and I asked your friend to show me the way to the train station."

"Uh... okay." Momoko said.

But in her heart, she said, _'Hmm, it's so strange for me. She appears when... or... don't say if she's...'_

"Okay, I, Mary, and Sachiko will search for her, and the others stay here." Beth said, "Momoko, I know that you still remember about New York, but I want you to stay here, who knows that she comes here."

Momoko nodded, "I think, you are right, Beth." she gazed at 'Donna'.

Beth awared about 'Donna', so she said, "Uh, Donna, you just need to keep walking on this way, until the intersection, then you turn left. You can find the train station on your left hand side."

"Uh... okay. Thanks." Doremi felt guilty, "I will go there."

"Beth." Kotake said, "Can I go with you all?"

' _Heh?'_ Doremi thought, _'He wants to search me? But why?'_

"Okay, you can. Let's we go."

Then, they went from there.

Doremi wanted to go, but Momoko forbid her, "I know that you have a relation with this matter, **Doremi-chan**."

Doremi and the others frightened, then Doremi changed to be her original form.

She awared that they were still outside the house, so she said, "Uh, I'll explain it inside."

She pushed the others into the house, was afraid if there was a person beside them who saw her as a majominarai (fortunately, there wasn't any person who saw her in her witch costume beside the other ojamajo).

After she was back with her regular clothes, she told about her dream two hours ago.

"So, that's why, you followed us to here?"

Doremi nodded, "Uh-huh, Momo-chan."

Then, she said, "Hana-chan, gomen nasai. I don't mean to left you alone. I really forgot about you."

"That's okay. Hana-chan understand that Doremi-mama was unintentionally doing that."

"Demo... by the way, Hana-chan, how could you know if we're here?" asked Pop.

"By magic."

"Oh, yeah. I should be not asking you about it." Pop sighed, "It's really an useless question."

' _Aha, I know you'll think about it, Doremi-chan.'_ Momoko thought, _'Although you don't aware it, but I know that you love him. You love Kotake-kun, and that's why, you dreamed about him. You, indirectly, feel jealous with Mary.'_

She smiled, then said, "Okay, we just need to wait for Beth, Mary, Sachiko, and Kotake-kun now. But of course, impossible if we told them about the truly happened."

The others nodded.

When the others came back to Mary's house, they lied that Doremi felt bored at Momoko's house while she woke up, so she decided to go to the Central Park, with a hope that she would meet the others there.

"So, Doremi, why did not you ask Hana to go with you?" asked Beth.

"Uh, I saw that Hana-chan slept deeply, so I did not want to disturb her." said Doremi, "I went to the Central Park, but I could not find you all, so I went back to Momo-chan's house."

"Then?"

"I saw Mary's house address in the living room, and I thought... you all..."

"Here?"

Doremi nodded, "And I found this house difficulty. I have ever lost outside."

"Huh, okay."

Kotake shook of his head, "Well, that's Dojimi. Clumsy. Just can make the others feel confuse."

"Hey, stop to call me like that, stupid boy! You... you sought me just to say that and make me angry?"

"Uh, hehe..." Kotake ran and said, "Catch me if you can!"

"Egh, Kotake... don't go!" Doremi chased Kotake.

"Heh..." sighed Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu, "They're..."

"You should be saying 'thanks' to me."

"No. There's nothing 'thanks' to you, stupid!"

"Hey, beware of my house's decoration! All of them are expensive!" Mary warned.

"Calm down. We will not destroy it." they said together.

"As usual..." said Momoko, "You know, Mary, Doremi-chan told me that... she afraid if Kotake-kun had a girlfriend before she had a boyfriend."

"Uh, really? Don't say if actually, she... loves him too."

"Well, that is what I think. She just does not aware it."

"I agree with you."

Suddenly, Kotake remembered that Mary wanted to tell him about something, so he stopped to run and said, "Uh, Mary. I think, you want to say something to me. Should we walk out to talk about it?"

"Uh, no. I just want to say that I am so happy to have some new friends like you all."

"Well, okay, if you just want to say it."

Then, at 05.00 PM, the ojamajos and Kotake went home, to Momoko's house.


	10. A Day Without the Hair Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 10 – A Day Without The Hair Tie**

"Momo-chan."

"Yes, Doremi-chan."

"Do you have a hairdryer? I want to make my hair dry."

"Don't you borrow Majorika's hairdryer?"

"I can't borrow hers. I think, she takes a bath at New York's Maho-dou and brings her hairdryer there."

"Okay. I'll lend it to you, after I use it. Can you wait for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Arigatou, Momo-chan."

Doremi wanted to borrow Momoko's hairdryer. She usually used hairdryer to made her hair dry after she washed it, then she tied her hair.

Now, her hair hung loosely, and everyone in Momoko's house could see how long it was, include Kotake.

Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu have ever seen it, when they woke up after they almost sleep for thousand years, because of the Majotourbillon's curse. So did with Hana-chan, she saw it when she woke them up with her first word: mama. Pop often saw it after her 'onee-chan' washed her hair in their house, just like today.

Just Momoko and Kotake who never saw it.

Kotake saw Doremi, without she know, and he focused his sight to her hair.

' _Beautiful. I know it. She must be having a long hair, and it's better if she shows it than if she appears with her odango hair.'_ Kotake thought.

Doremi awared that he saw her, so she said, "What do you see, huh?"

"Uh, I... I see... that. I see the Apples on the table, so red."

' _...as red as your hair.'_ Kotake added in his mind.

Doremi sighed, then said, "So, you want to eat one of those?"

"Uh, uh-huh." Kotake walked to the table and took an Apple, "I want to eat it."

"Hmm, that's great, but... I think, you can't do that."

"Why not?" he opened his mouth, but then Doremi took the Apple from him and put it back to its place.

She said, "You can't eat it, because these aren't the real Apples. These are just the decoration."

"Uh, well, if so... I want to take an Apple from the refrigerator." Kotake walked downstairs, to the refrigerator.

' _Huh, stupid. Didn't he know it since he saw those wood Apples at the first time?'_ Doremi thought, then she called Momoko, "Momo-chan, how about your hairdryer?"

"Just a few minutes later. Chotto, Doremi-chan."

Kotake took a real Apple from the refrigerator, then he walked upstairs.

When he wanted to walk into his room, he walked across Doremi's room, and the door was opened.

He looked around. Doremi was still waiting for Momoko in front of Momoko's room, and the others were in the living room, at the first floor.

Suddenly, he thought something good (at least for him). He walked into the room and took Doremi's hair tie (both of them).

He put it in his jeans's pocket. _'I want to see your long hair today. I'll give it back to you tonight. I promise.'_

Then, he walked into his room.

Momoko opened her room's door, "Gomen nasai, Doremi-chan. I make you wait for me so long."

"That's okay, Momo-chan. I understand."

Momoko saw Doremi's hair, "Wow, Doremi-chan, sugoi. I don't know that you have a good hair. Where's your hair tie?"

"In my room. I must make my hair dry before I tied it." Doremi walked to her room, "I'll give it back to you after I use it, then we walk to the living room. The others wait for us there."

"I know."

In her room, Doremi awared that her hair tie were gone.

"Oh, no. Who does take it here?" she combed her hair and made it dry, but she couldn't tied it.

She sought her hair tie around the room, and also, she sought it in her short pocket, but then, she knew that it wasn't there.

"Doremi-chan, how about my hairdryer?" Momoko walked into the room.

"Momo-chan, my hair tie are gone."

"What?"

Doremi nodded, "Do-shiyo?"

"Hmm..." they thought for a few minutes.

"Did you really put it on the table, Doremi-chan?"

"Uh-huh. I remember it so much. I put it here, with my comb."

"Well..." said Momoko, "I'm not sure with this question, demo... did you see someone here?"

"No. I just saw Kotake walked downstairs from that table and... he just said about 'Apple'.

"Apple?"

"Well, actually, I didn't understand that he wanted to eat the wood Apples on that table."

"Really?" Momoko saw the wood Apples there. She thought, _'Hmm, the color of the Apple is red, and... Doremi-chan's hair is red too. Or... actually, he was the one who wants to see Doremi-chan's long hair, so he took Doremi-chan's hair tie?'_

"Kotake-kun... does he..."

Momoko said it slowly, but it really made Doremi thought about it.

Doremi quickly said, "Kotake... I know that he's the one who did it."

"Uh, Doremi-chan, how if actually... he doesn't do that?" said Momoko, "Moreover, if so... why does he do that?"

"Maybe... to tease me?"

"I don't think so, Doremi-chan. Your hair is very good. Impossible if he wants to tease you with that way. If you show your long hair, he doesn't have any profit."

"Well, maybe that's right." Doremi said, "However, I think... it's better if we walk into the living room now. Maybe... I must let down my long hair today."

Then, they walked into the living room, and met the others.

"Doremi-chan, where's your hair tie?" asked Hazuki.

"I don't know, Hazuki-chan. I didn't see it anymore after I took a bath and wash my hair."

"Uh, okay."

"By the way, does the postman already come to deliver our ticket to go home?" asked Momoko.

"Yes." Aiko gave their tickets to Momoko, "So, we'll go home two days later? In the morning?"

"Uh-huh. I already say to you that we're here for a weeks, right?" said Momoko. The others nodded.

"Huh, time goes so fast." Doremi sighed, "I still want to spend our summer vacation's here."

"I know, but we must go back to Misora." Onpu said, "Moreover, my jobs are waiting for me there. Three days later, I have a summer mini concert."

"Huh..." they sighed together.

"Then, back to our plan today. Momo-chan, where will we go now?" asked Doremi.

"Hmm, Sachiko invite us to come to her house today." Momoko explained, "and... I think, we just need to go there. We've already walked around to every exciting place here."

"Huh? Really? We've already done it?" said Doremi, "Usou. I can't believe it."

"Well, we walked around everyday until night. That's why, we can do that." said Momoko, "More time we walk around, more place that we can visit."

"That's right, Momo-chan." Hazuki agreed, "We've already used our time well."

"Okay, before we go there, let me give your own ticket to go home two days later. You all have responsibility to take care of it." Momoko gave the other's own ticket, "Doremi-chan, this is yours. Remember, don't lost it, or you couldn't go home."

"I know, Momo-chan, calm down. I swear, I won't lost it, like my hair tie." Doremi looked so sad, "I used it since a long time. Okasan bought it to me, to made me don't feel hot."

They kept silent for a few minutes, then Hazuki hold her best friend's shoulder, "I know, Doremi-chan, and I want to help you to find it."

Then, she asked to the others, "Minna, do you want to help Doremi to find her hair tie?"

"Yossha! I do!" said Aiko, "Doremi-chan, I wanna help you."

"So do I." said Onpu, "Doremi-chan, we find it together."

"Me too." Momoko agreed, "Although... I think it's better if you let down your long hair, but I see that there's something less from your performance if you took off it."

"Onee-chan, I want to help you too." Pop walked to her older sister, "I don't want to see you sad."

"Hana-chan agree with Poppu. Hana-chan will help Doremi-mama to find it, as well as Hana-chan can."

"Well, minna, arigatou. I'm so lucky to have you all beside me." Doremi smiled.

Then, Kotake came there and asked, "Can I know, what are you talking about?"

"Kotake... do you see my hair tie?" asked Doremi, "Please, say to me if you see it."

Doremi saw Kotake with the hoping eyes. She knew that he often tease her, but she awared that possibilities could come from everywhere.

Felt uncomfortable with that condition, Kotake thought, _'Huh, poor her. she doesn't know if I take it, to make her let down her beautiful long hair. Or... is it better if I give it to her? Demo... I'm afraid if I give it, she'll tied her hair.'_

At last, he gave her hair tie and said, "I found it in front of your room, on the floor."

"Eh, really?" said Doremi, "Did you really find it there?"

"Uh-huh, when I walked into my room and ate an Apple. I don't want if someone stepped on it."

"Uh, okay. Arigatou, Kotake." Doremi took her hair bunch.

She wanted to use it, but then Momoko said when she saw the clock on the wall, "Oh my God. We must go to Sachiko's house now. Minna, put your own ticket in your room, then we go there."

"Demo... Asuka, where's my ticket?" asked Kotake, "You know that I just get a ticket to come here, not to go home to Misora."

"Oh, yeah. This is your ticket, Kotake-kun. Don't lost it." Momoko gave Kotake's ticket to him.

"Err, Momo-chan, how about my hair?"asked Doremi, "Can I tied it before we go?"

"I think, you can't. We must hurry up." Momoko walked quickly to her room, "Although you walk into your room to put your ticket, but you don't have time to tied your hair."

"Demo..."

"Calm down, Doremi-chan. I'll make it better."

"Make it better? What do you mean?"

Momoko didn't answer. At last, Doremi said, "Okay, I won't use it, but that's just for today."

Then, she walked into her room to put her ticket, like the others.

After they put their own ticket, they walked downstairs.

Doremi frightened to see Momoko. She took off her hair tie. She just still used her hairpin.

"Momo-chan, you..."

"Let's we make this day as the day without the hair tie. Hazuki-chan, do you agree with me?"

"Well, I agree, Momo-chan." Hazuki took off her hair's ribbon.

"Can I still used my hair tie?" asked Onpu, "There isn't any differences if I took off it."

"You can, Onpu-chan." said Momoko.

"How about Hana-chan?" asked the blonde haired little majo.

Doremi answered, "Hana-chan, you don't need to do that. Your hair is too long. I'm afraid if you felt so hot when you took off your hair tie."

"Uh, okay, Doremi-chan."

Then, they went to Sachiko's house.

"Sachi-chan, we're coming!"

"Ah, minna..." Sachiko saw them from the window, "Come in."

When they walked into Sachiko's house, Sachiko saw Doremi, Hazuki, and Momoko, "So... san-nin-tomo decided to take off your hair tie?"

"Yes. We decided it accidentaly." said Momoko, "Because Doremi lost her hair tie an hour ago, but... that's okay. Kotake found it."

"Really?" Sachiko looked more enthusiastic, "That's good. At least... to make both of you to be nearer than before."

"Uh-huh, but of course, just as a friend." Doremi said, afraid that Sachiko would think like Mary, that she and Kotake could be a good couple.

"I know, Doremi-chan." Sachiko smiled, "By the way, I want to speak Japanese with you all today."

"That's okay, Sachi-chan." Momoko said, "Demo... don't Mary and Beth come here today?"

"Well, they have their own bustle."

"Uh, okay."

"So, Sachi-chan, why do you invite us here?" asked Hazuki.

"I just want to be nearer with you all." Sachiko said, "Moreover, I'm alone here. Okasan and otosan wa shigoto mainichi, of course, except nichiyoubi."

"I know what you feel, Sachi-chan. Watashi no okasan and otosan... they often leave me alone at my house, when both of them wa shigoto at the same time." Momoko smiled, "That's why, I spend my time outside my house more than inside my house."

"How about you all, gals? The others? Doremi-chan? Hazuki-chan? Ai-chan? Onpu-chan? Hana-chan? Poppu-chan? Do your parents often leave you alone at your house?"

"Uh, not often. Just sometimes." Doremi said, "Otosan wa shigoto mainichi, except nichiyoubi, demo... okasan is just a housewife, so... she always at home. She just leaves me and Poppu there to go for shopping."

"I never be alone at home. Baaya is always there." Hazuki explained.

"Baaya?"

"My family's nanny."

"Uh, I see."

"My parents divorced when I was a little girl, and I live with my otosan." said Aiko.

"Really? Ai-chan, gomen, I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's okay, Sachi-chan. Moreover, I see that they'll be together anymore. Their relationship is better now." Aiko smiled, "and... for your question, otosan leaves me alone everyday, as... he's a taxi driver."

"Usually, okasan accompany me at home, but sometimes, she leaves me alone, to manages my schedule, as my personal manager." Onpu said, "Otosan is rarely at home, as he's an engineer."

"Okasan and otosan wa shigoto mainichi, demo... Hana-chan never be alone at home, at Maho-dou." Hana-chan smiled, "Doremi-chan-tachi always come there, to help Rika-obaasan to sell some accessories."

"Wait a minute. Anata-tachi wa shigoto there? Part time?"

"Uh, of course not, Sachi-chan. Part time is forbidden in Japan. You know it, right?" said Doremi, "Just like what Hana-chan said, we help Rika-obaasan there. She's Hana-chan no obaasan, and we see that she's too old to manage her shop, Maho-dou."

"Maho-dou... sounds good." said Sachiko, "Who gave that name for the shop?"

"I, Hazuki-chan, and Ai-chan who gave that name three years ago." Doremi explained, "Because we thought if... Maho-dou was a nice name for that shop. It was better than... uh, I forget about the shop's name before Maho-dou, demo... it also had the word 'Maho-dou' inside the name. However, we did it to help Rika-obaasan to get the customers."

"I joined with them to help Rika-obaasan since two years ago." Onpu continued what Doremi said, "I thought that help Rika-obaasan there was very interesting. We could make our friendship's better."

"Well, Sachi-chan, you must be already know about the late grandma Monroe from Beth and Mary, right?" asked Momoko, "and also, about her magic shop?"

"I know it. They told me about it." Sachiko nodded, "So?"

"When I came to Misora a year ago, and saw Maho-dou, I remembered about grandma Monroe and her magic shop. Grandma Rika is really like her." Momoko remembered that she had ever thought that Majorika was Majomonroe, when she met her at the first time, "Huh, they're old, but they still have spirit to sell any."

"Then, you decided to join with them to helped her, right?"

Momoko nodded.

"Uh, Sachi-chan, why don't you ask me about my parents?" asked Kotake.

"I know that you must be training soccer everyday, right? So, you never be alone." Sachiko said.

Doremi laughed, "Of course. Even, he never stay at home until the evening."

"Whatever." said Kotake, "The most important thing is, I still have time to do my homework, and I never forget to do it."

He saw Doremi with the naughty eyes, so she said, "Okay, I know that you're the one who found my hair tie, but don't think that I'll let you to tease me."

"Oh, really?"

"Do you want to fight?"

"Well, don't fight here, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun. It isn't my house." Momoko prevented them to fight there.

"Huh, okay." Doremi and Kotake said together.

Momoko awared that they said it at the same time, but she decided to don't say it. She didn't want if they would 'held' the bigger fighting.

"By the way, what things which Rika-obaasan sell at... Maho-dou?" asked Sachiko.

"Much things. She sold some magic amulets three years ago, but then we changed it with some magic clays. It seems better." Doremi explained, "Then, she sold some bouquet of flowers and some flower's plants a year later."

"So, she changes it every year?"

"Uh-huh." Doremi nodded, "Last year, she sold some sweets, and in this year, she sells some accessories."

"That's great!" said Sachiko.

"Well, that's the difference between Maho-dou and Magic Shop." Momoko said, "Maho-dou always changes the things to sell, but at Magic Shop, grandma Monroe just sold some sweets, as she could bake it well."

"Or make it well."

"Yup. That's right, Sachi-chan." Momoko nodded, "Any others that want you ask to us?"

"Yeah, about the magic amulets, the magic clays, the sweets, and the accessories. Do you all make or bake it by yourself?"

"Yes. I, Hazuki-chan, and Ai-chan made the magic clays by ourself." Doremi answered.

Kotake laughed, "Haha, yes. She made the worst clays."

"Kotake... stop to tease me!" she growled.

"I don't care. That's true, right?" said Kotake, "The shape is so weird, just like your handmade cookies last year, and that's why, nobody wanted to buy it."

"So? Can you explain why did you buy it, huh?"

"Well, I just want to made you shy by buying your weird magic clays." Kotake explained, "Demo... okay, about your handmade cookies, I bought it because the taste is so delicious. I'm proud of you for that ones."

"Huh, okay. It's up to you." Doremi sighed.

Then, they talked about their own life, and at 06.00 PM, Doremi-tachi and Kotake went home, to Momoko's house.


	11. The Party, at Mary's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 11 – The Party, at Mary's Home**

In the morning...

Mary was in her room. She thought about Doremi-tachi and Kotake, who would go home to Misora tomorrow morning.

' _Huh, today is their last day here. What can I give for them to make them will not ever forget this day? Something big... and unforgetable...'_

"Mary, I am coming." Stephanne walked into Mary's room.

"Steve? Why do you come here anymore?" asked Mary.

"I think, Canada is so boring, so I decided to come here." Stephanne explained, "By the way, Momoko and her friends are still in New York, right?"

"Yes, but... today is their last day here." Mary sighed, "I want to give them something special today, but I don't know what can I give for them."

"Uh, I heard from your mom that... they come here two days ago with a boy. Who is he? Does he... love Momoko?"

"No. Calm down. He does not love Momoko. His name is Kotake, and he loves Doremi."

"Oh, I remember. The boy whom you talked about before I went back to Canada for the study tour..." said Stephanne, "So, he followed them here?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm, I think... I have an idea for them."

"Really? What is it?"

Stephanne whispered. Mary listened her cousin's idea, and then she smiled, "Hey, that is great!"

But then she asked, "But... how about Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Hana, and Pop?"

"That is easy." Stephanne said, then he whispered again.

"Uh, I see. I will call Momoko now."

Meanwhile, at Momoko's house, Doremi-tachi and Kotake were in the living room. They still talked about their plan for today.

"So... Momo-chan, we can't go anywhere today?" asked Doremi.

"Uh-huh." Momoko said, "I don't know, where we'll go now."

"Huh..." they sighed together.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. Momoko took it and answered, "Moshi moshi. Who's there?"

"Moshi moshi?" asked Mary, "Momoko, I am Mary."

"Uh, sorry, Mary. Moshi moshi means hello in Japan." Momoko said, "So, why do you call me now?"

"Because... I want to invite you all to come to my house tonight. I make a party for you all."

"A party?"

"Yes. Moreover, you all will go home to Misora tomorrow morning."

"Uh, okay."

"So, will you all come to my house tonight?"

"Of course we will, Mary." Momoko smiled, "Well, how about our clothes? Do we must wear a gown?"

"No. It is just an informal party."

"Okay, I will tell the others about it."

"Thanks, Momoko. I will be waiting for you all here tonight. Bye!"

"Bye! See you tonight!"

Then, Momoko closed the telephone.

"Minna, Mary invites us to come to her house tonight. She makes an informal party for us."

"Really?" asked Doremi.

"Uh-huh."

"Does she invites Kotake?"

"Hey, is it wrong if she invites me?" said Kotake, "Dojimi, are you jealous with Mary?"

"Uh, of course not, stupid. I just... want to ask Momo-chan about it. Is it wrong if I ask about it, huh?" said Doremi, "Moreover, I heard that Momo-chan talked about gown. Do you want to wear a gown, Momo-chan?"

"Huh, you just make a reason. If you love me, you just need to say it to me."

"Kotake!"

"Dojimi!"

"Uh, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, Mary invites all of us." Momoko said, "Calm down, okay. About the gown, we don't need to wear it."

"Huh, whatever." Doremi and Kotake said together.

Momoko smiled, "However, tonight, we still have things to do: go to Mary's house for her party."

The others nodded, including Doremi and Kotake.

At night, in Doremi, Pop, and Hana-chan's room.

Pop and Hana-chan took a bath together when Doremi was packing her luggage for tomorrow. This time, Dodo, Fafa, Toto, and the other little fairies didn't accompany Majorika and Lala to New York's Maho-dou, so they were there now.

Dodo, Fafa, and Toto were in their owner's room, playing something which just they who knew the rules.

Dodo saw her owner, who was still busy with her luggage.

She flew up to Doremi, "Dododo?"

Doremi understood what her fairy means. She asked about what would the ojamajos do tonight. Doremi answered, "We'll go to Mary's house for her party."

"Dododo, dododo dododo dodo?"

"Hmm, that ones..." Doremi thought for a minute and added, "I won't ever let it happen. I won't ever let him to laugh at me."

They talked about Mary and Kotake. Doremi remembered about what happened two days ago, when Mary almost confessed her feeling to Kotake.

' _It's not good if he have a girlfriend before I have a boyfriend, he'll tease me, more than before, and I don't want it happen.'_ that was what she thought in that time...

...and until now, she wasn't willing if it happened. If Mary confessed her feeling and Kotake accepted her love.

She still remembered about her dream in that time... he laughed at her...

"Let us see, Kotake. I hope, Mary isn't really loving you." Doremi said to herself, "I hope, she just wants to play with your feeling, hahaha."

"Dodo?" Dodo's sweatdrop appeared, as she didn't understand about what Doremi thought. She wondered about it.

Then, Pop and Hana-chan walked out from the bathroom. They had already wore their clothes.

"Onee-chan, do you want to help me to packing my luggage?"

"Sure."

Pop saw that Doremi smiled, but she caught that it was a bad smile.

She thought that Doremi didn't want to help her, so she said, "Err, are you sure, you want to help me? I see something strange."

Doremi awared that her little sister suspected her expression, so she changed it with her usual expression, "Of course. Let's we pack it."

They, with Hana-chan, packing Pop and Hana-chan's luggage.

Momoko walked into the room, "Are you ready for the party, gals?"

"Yosh, let's we go, Momo-chan!" said Doremi, "Poppu, Hana-chan, let's go."

At Mary's house, Mary said to them, "Welcome everybody. I am happy that you all can come here."

She saw Doremi and Kotake, then she smiled, "I hope, you will enjoy it."

Stephanne walked downstairs to the living room, "Momoko, I am happy that I can see you again, although... you and your friends will go home tomorrow morning."

"Mary tells you about it?"

"Uh-huh." Stephanne saw Kotake, "So... your name is Kotake, right?"

"Uh, yes." Kotake said, "and you?"

"My name is Stephanne, and I am Mary's cousin." Stephanne moved his sight to Doremi, "Hi, Doremi. Nice to see you again."

"Hi, Stephanne." Doremi replied, "How about your study tour in Canada? Where did you go?"

"Much places, but I mostly like the Niagara falls. It is a wonderful place."

"Hmm, I wonder, how wonderful is it, until you can say it." Doremi said, "It must be so wonderful."

"That is right."

Then, Beth and Sachiko came, "Are we late?"

"No. Come in." Mary said, "I almost start the party."

After they walked into the house, Mary said, "Okay everybody, let's we start the party. In this party, I have a great idea."

"A great idea?" asked Momoko, "Mary, what is it?"

"You will know it."

Mary stood up at the center of them. The others paid their attention for her.

"Okay, because we are just ten girls and two boys, I just need two pairs from you all."

She saw her cousin, "Stephanne, whom you choose to be your couple?"

"Of course, I choose Momoko." Stephanne saw Momoko, "Because I love her."

"Heh, Dojimi." Kotake whispered to Doremi, "He loves Asuka?"

"Uh-huh. He said it before you came and disturbed us."

"Well..." he wanted to start the another 'fight' with Doremi, but he decided to don't do that.

Mary called him, "Kotake, how about you? Whom you choose to be your couple?"

"Huh?" asked Kotake, "I must choose?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I..." Kotake couldn't continue his words. He thought, _'Geez, what should I do now? I want to choose her, demo... I can't let the others know about my truly feeling. If I choose the others, I'll feel disappointed in my heart.'_

"Uh, I do not know, whom should I choose. You all have the same space in my heart."

"Hmm, let me choose it for you." Mary took ten pieces of rolled paper, "In this paper, I write our name. I will take one of them and read the name. She must accept it, understand?"

"Yes." said the others.

"Okay." Mary put the pieces of paper on a table, then she took one of it. She opened it and read, "Well, Kotake's couple is... Doremi."

"WHAT?" Doremi frightened, "I am his couple?"

She took the paper from Mary and read it. Mary didn't lie. It was really her name.

Doremi and Kotake saw at each other, then they moved their sight in another side. Doremi looked unsatisfy, but Kotake looked at the opposite. He smiled.

"Mary, can we repeat it?" asked Doremi, "It is so unfair."

"It is so fair. I took it randomly. There is not any marks on that paper." Mary said, "Okay, Momoko, Doremi, let's we walk into my room. I have something for you."

"Uh, okay." Momoko said, "Doremi-chan, let's go."

"Kotake, let's walk to my room. We must do something." Stephanne said.

"Uh, something?" asked Kotake, "Do you know about Mary's idea?"

"I know it. Calm down. It will be okay."

"Okay, I trust you."

Then, they walked upstairs.

The others just stood up there, saw them.

"Uh, Beth... do you know about Mary's idea?" asked Onpu.

"No. Mary does not tell it to me, but I think... she wants to make Doremi and Kotake to become nearer."

"I think so."

"But... what will she do to make them to become nearer?" asked Pop, "I'm afraid if Doremi..."

"Calm down, Poppu-chan. I think, Mary is really sure that it will work." Hazuki said, "Doremi-chan will be okay."

"I hope so."

In Mary's room, Mary gave each of Doremi and Momoko a gown.

"I do not understand, Mary. You said that this party was just an informal party, but you gives..."

"I know Momoko, but I make an exception for you and for... Kotake's couple."

"Uh, what do you want, Mary?" asked Doremi.

"Calm down, Doremi. I just want to make a game for you. Take off your hair tie."

"Huh? But..."

"Please. It will be easier if you take off it to wear this gown, okay?"

Mary saw her with the hoping eyes.

Doremi sighed, "Okay. I will take off it, and wear that gown. Satisfy?"

Mary embraced her, "Thank you, Doremi."

Mary helped Doremi and Momoko to wear their gown. Doremi saw her gown more detail, and caught something wrong. "Mary, do you intentionally choose me to be Kotake's couple?" asked Doremi.

"No."

"So, why the color of this gown..."

"Uh, I take it after I know that the name on the paper is your name. Actually, I want to give you all gowns, and each of you will have a gown which the color is your own favorite color."

"Wow. So... you do not only let me and Doremi-chan to wear it for today, but also... you let us to take this gown as ours? Even... you give it to the others too?" asked Momoko.

"Yes. I want to give it for you all, for both of you, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Hana." Mary explained, "Even, I want to give Pop a nice gown too."

"Well, arigatou... uh, I mean... thank you, Mary." Doremi said.

"You are welcome, Doremi."

"Uh, Mary, how about our hair?" asked Momoko.

"I will handle it. Calm down. I will make both of you to be so beautiful." Mary took a comb.

Meanwhile, Stephanne and Kotake were talking about the idea while they changed their clothes.

"Uh, so... you and Mary..."

"Uh-huh, and that's why, we have this idea." Stephanne hold Kotake's shoulder, "We want to help you to show your feeling."

"Err, but... I am not ready to show it. I am not ready to say it to her. I..."

"I do not mean that you must say it to her. You just need to show it to her by your action." Stephanne explained, "We will dance with her and Momoko, and you just need to follow what I do with Momoko. You do it with her."

"But... how if she is angry after I do that?"

"I don't think so. However, she is a girl, and I know some action which can make a girl know about our truly feeling to her." Stephanne gave a bow tie to Kotake, "But of course, we need your help."

"Okay, I will try."

Stephanne helped Kotake to wear the bow tie, then they walked out from the room.

On the way to the hall, they met Doremi, Momoko, and Mary.

"Hey, Momoko, you are so beautiful tonight." Stephanne said.

"Uh, thanks, Stephanne." Momoko said.

Stephanne waited Kotake to say it too to Doremi, but he just kept silenced. He was so spellbound with her.

"Ssh, Kotake. Kotake." Stephanne whispered, "Repeated what I said."

"Uh, well..." Kotake knew and still remembered about what Stephanne said to Momoko, and he also knew if Stephanne wanted if he says it too to Doremi, but in fact, he changed some of the words, "Dojimi, I can't believe that you can be more beautiful than your usual performance. Or... I think you're so beautiful just because of your gown."

"Hey, what do you say? Don't be sad, because I see that your bow tie isn't fit for you."

"What? You know... Stephanne who chose it to me!"

"I know. The bow tie is good. It's too good for you."

"HEY!"

"Uh, Stephanne..." Mary whispered, "Do you think it will success? I think, Kotake cannot say it correctly."

"Calm down, Mary. We still have much ways to make him confess his feeling."

"Well, I give it to you. I still worry about this."

"Give it to me. I'm sure that we can help him."

"Huh, okay."

"Well, I think it is not the time to quarrel. It is your last night here, we should make the good memories." Stephanne tried to prevent Doremi and Kotake to fight. He saw Momoko, "Momoko, do you want to dance with me?"

"Uh, Stephanne, I... okay. I want." Momoko hold Stephanne's hands, "Let's we dance."

Kotake saw that Stephanne slapped his right shoulder, commanded him to asked it too to Doremi.

"Uh, well, I think... Stephanne's right. We should make the good memories here." Kotake said, "I think... Mary wants us to follow... Stephanne and Momoko, so... um... can we dance with them?"

"Umm, okay. But I hope you don't have another reason beside that."

"Hey, of course not." Kotake hold Doremi's hands and pulled her.

Then, they were dancing together. Kotake always saw Stephanne and Momoko when he was dancing with Doremi. He saw Stephanne's act to Momoko and tried to follow it to Doremi.

When Stephanne caught Momoko in his left arm, Kotake stretched his left arms too long, so that he couldn't catch Doremi in his left arm. She fell.

"Ugh, Kotake!" yelled Doremi, "Why don't you catch me, huh?"

"Uh, hehe, I think... I can't dance well." Kotake saw Stephanne, and Stephanne commanded him to help Doremi to stand up, "Let me help you."

He helped Doremi to stand up. "Next time, don't hope that I want to dance with you anymore." Doremi said.

"Of course not." Kotake said, "I never hope it. I just want to do the instructions from Stephanne about Mary's roleplay."

"Okay, I still hope that you say it seriously."

"Sure."

They were dancing until 12.00 AM, but the idea wasn't work.

Kotake still couldn't show his feeling to Doremi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wait for the last chapter. I hope you'll like the last scene there. ^_^


	12. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This chapter is a short last chapter, and I hope you'll like it (especially, for you who like KotaDore ^_^).

Okay, here we go now!

 **Minna, Let's Go to New York!**

 **Chapter 12 – Going Home**

05.00 AM...

Doremi-tachi and Kotake had already wake up. Now they, with Momoko's parents were in the airport bus.

Doremi yawned, "Momo-chan, is it not too early? Mary's party was over at 12.00 AM. I couldn't sleep well."

"I know, but we must go early. We'll arrive there at night. When you arrive at home, you can sleep there." Momoko said.

"Well, I'll sleep at home." Doremi still yawned, "Demo... can I sleep in the jet plane?"

"Sure, you can, but one of us must sit down beside you, to wake you up when we arrive."

"Hazuki-chan, can you sit down beside me?" asked Doremi.

"Uh, I think it isn't a good idea if I sit down beside you, Doremi-chan." Hazuki said, "How if I'm vomiting like when we came here a week ago? It means that you can't sleep there."

"Huh, okay, if you say it." Doremi sighed, "So, who wants to sit down beside me?"

"I... want to sit down beside Hazuki-chan." Aiko said, "I don't feel sleepy yet."

"Well, I want to see our picture in New York. Momo-chan, do you want to sit down beside me?" asked Onpu.

"Sure. We see the picture together, okay?"

"Hey!"

"Uh, Poppu, Hana-chan want to sit down beside you. Can I?" asked Hana-chan.

"Uh... I... okay, you can."

"Arigatou, Poppu."

"HEY!" Doremi yelled, "If you all say that, who will sit down beside me?"

The other ojamajos saw Kotake, "No more choice."

"WHAT?" Doremi and Kotake yelled together. They saw at each other.

Doremi sighed, "Huh, okay, I just can trust you to wake me up when we arrive, but you must promise to me to really wake me up, okay?"

"Of course." Kotake smiled, then thought, _'I'll do anything for you.'_

Then, when they were in the jet plane, Doremi slept. Before she slept, she said to Kotake, "Remember, don't make it as a chance for you to do anything bad with me, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Kotake said, "I promise. You know, PROMISE."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." Doremi yawned, then she slept.

On the way to Japan, Doremi's head touched Kotake's shoulder, and it made his cheek blushed.

He stroked Doremi's hair and whispered, "Oyasumi, Dojimi."

The other ojamajos saw them.

"Wow, so sweet." Momoko whispered, "When does Stephanne stroke my hair like that?"

"Momo-chan, I think... Stephanne did it at the party last night." Onpu said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I just want if he strokes my hair again."

"Whatever." Aiko smiled.

"Err, do Hana-chan must call Kotake-kun with... Kotake-papa?" Hana-chan whispered.

"Well, I don't know, Hana-chan, but I think... you'll do it soon." Momoko said.

They smiled, then focused their sight to Doremi and Kotake, until the jet plane landed.

 **THE END**


End file.
